


tu étais formidable, j’étais fort minable by neomeruru [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of tu étais formidable, j’étais fort minable by neomeruruSummary: Chris visits Victor and Yuuri at their home in Saint Petersburg. It's been a long time coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tu étais formidable, j’étais fort minable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383654) by [neomeruru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomeruru/pseuds/neomeruru). 



**Title** : tu étais formidable, j’étais fort minable  
**Author** : neomeruru  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Chris visits Victor and Yuuri at their home in Saint Petersburg. It's been a long time coming.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9383654?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** : 1:45:19  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/tu%20%c3%a9tais%20formidable%2c%20j_%c3%a9tais%20fort%20minable%20by%20neomeruru.mp3)


End file.
